<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pierre's walk by Demi_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140569">Pierre's walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Dragon/pseuds/Demi_Dragon'>Demi_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Dragon/pseuds/Demi_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher want to ask Kipo if she'd like to give Pierre a walk with them. Luckily, she knows the perfect place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pierre's walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a burrow was pretty stressful. Every time the ground shook, there was a chance that a mega mute would make huge blocks  fall from of the ceiling. Equally stressful was living on a surface where mutants were constantly at war with each other. You never knew when the next attack would occur. In the end, living on the same surface as Dr. Emilia was arguably the most stressful thing you could imagine. But it was all over! The burrow - THE TWO BURROWS - collapsed, the wars were over and Emilia... wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. </p><p>For several weeks now, humans and mutes had decided to make the neighboring towns habitable again. It would take some time to clean up 200 years of inactivity, however. At the moment, humans still lived with groups of mutes. Most stayed with the Timbercats, which still had the largest village. Some had nevertheless preferred the wise Newton Wolves or the warm Fitness Raccoons. Asher was among those who stayed with the Timbercats. </p><p>It was almost noon when the teenager arrived in front of Pierre's enclosure. As soon as it saw them, the giant flea  began to trample with joy. Asher happily agreed to take care of their friend and began to scratch the insect under its jaw. They had discovered a few days ago that its shell was thinner there and that the petting was much more effective there. The teenager giggled heartily when Pierre rubbed its head against their shoulder in gratitude. </p><p>"There there" they smiled. "I like you too. Would you like a ride?" </p><p>The insect immediately manifested its enthusiasm with a cheerful little cry. Delighted, Asher climbed onto their friend's back and gripped the harness securely as the chip made one of its impossibly huge jumps.</p><p>Asher had spent several hours searching for her. They had asked a large number of timbercats if they had seen her. Benson had spent the whole morning with Troy so obviously he hadn't seen her. Even Wolf didn't know where she was. Finally, it was Song who was able to tell the teen where they should look. </p><p>So it was by following this advice that Asher came to a hill near Las Vistas. They tell Pierre to stop there and the insect obeyed without problem. They quickly descended from its back, then began to climb the hill until they saw a stone stele. And sitting cross-legged facing the grave was the person they had been looking for since the morning, Kipo. </p><p>Asher was not yet close enough to hear what she was saying, but she seemed very happy as she spoke to the stone. She was probably telling her brother about her week. She did that from time to time. They were delighted that she was handling grief so well. It would have been tragic if the young girl had mourned Hugo's death over and over again. Instead, she had found a way to keep her brother in her heart. </p><p>Asher quietly approached their friend, wanting to make a "Guess who" joke on her. Too bad because Pierre had followed them up the hill and, while the teenager was still three meters from her, the insect threw itself on the young girl to happily lick her face. </p><p>Kipo was only surprised for one second before hugging the flea. Without stopping laughing, Kipo gently pushed Pierre so she could get up. Once standing, she gave one last little scratch on the insect's head before looking around. As soon as she saw Asher, her heart missed a beat.</p><p>"Asher!? I mean... HI! You've... been here for long?" </p><p>"I just arrived." </p><p>Asher giggled at their friend's state while Kipo scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. </p><p>"So..." hesitated the girl. "I guess you wanted to see me?" </p><p>"Oh! Huh ... yes! I did." </p><p>This time it was Asher who seemed to have a hard time hiding their embarrassment. </p><p>"Well, you see... now I'm the one who takes care of Pierre so I have to take him on exercise sometimes. I just tought, you know... since you've seen so much places ... that maybe you could ... tag along? You must know really awesome places." </p><p>Kipo had known Asher most of her life. They were her oldest friend. She was already playing with them before meeting their sister Dahlia! During all these years, Asher had always exuded confidence. Kipo still remembered the time her father invited them to climb a wall of the burrows and they accepted without hesitation even tough they had never climbed in their lives! Seeing that same Asher searching for their words for something so simple, there was something hilarious about it and maybe... cute? </p><p>"I think I know a great place. It's part sunken tough so Pierre won't be able to get us there. Maybe I could give the ride then?"</p><p>"That would be great." </p><p>"Perfect! Hold on tight."</p><p>With that, Kipo approached her friend before turning her back to them, leaving Asher puzzled. </p><p>"Huh Kipo? What are you doing?"</p><p>"You know what size I am in mega? I'm saving you from spending an hour climbing on my leg. Come on, hold on to my shoulders!" </p><p>As they put their hands on their friend's shoulders, Asher felt their faces burn from the redness. Thank goodness Kipo couldn't see them. </p><p>"Ready?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Instantly, Asher's vision filled with pink and they felt the wind wave their hair as they stood several feet higher in an instant. Fortunately, they had the reflex to cling to the fur of the jaguar so as not to be thrown into the air by the momentum. Looking up, the teenager saw Kipo's animal face watching them.</p><p>Asher therefore signaled to her that everything was fine, to which she replied with a smile. Ahser then motioned for Pierre to join them and a good jump later, the flea was installed behind his master. Once certain that its two passengers were well hooked, the mega jaguar rushed towards the sea. </p><p>Asher had needed a few rides to get used to Pierre's speed, but they were nowhere near ready for that. The teen could feel the wind trying to force them out. To avoid a fatal fall, Asher decided to lie flat and reduce the air resistance. They then made an incredible discovery. KIPO'S FUR WAS SO SOFT!</p><p>They always assumed that the mega hairs were hard and rough. It was not! The pink fur that Asher felt against their face was incredibly soft, probably more than that of any timbercat. But then again, now that they thought about it, it only made sense that Kipo's fur matched her personality. </p><p>There was something soothing about this sweetness. The force of the wind in their hair kept Asher from falling asleep, but their minds still wandered and it took a few minutes for them to realize that Kipo had stopped. As they raised their head, they realized that their friend was watching them curiously. The embarrassment Asher felt gave them enough adrenaline to make them straight up, completely out of their wandering. </p><p>Kipo then indicated the side with a small movement of her gigantic head. Asher then saw that Kipo had stuck her back to a room where one of the walls had collapsed. Understanding the message, the teenager nudged down to the concrete floor.</p><p>Kipo waited until Pierre had also come down before resuming her human form. A young girl then found herself a good ten floors above the void and hastened to cling to the floor where she had deposited her passengers. She took hold of Asher's hand and managed to climb onto the floor. The two friends watched the sea for a moment, much lower, before sharing a giggle. </p><p>"Wow..."</p><p>Ahser was stunned by the scenery. Water covered the ground for an incredible distance. Yet dozens of stone and steel towers soared proudly into the sky. Some were still straight, others had collapsed. Thick plants had grown between the floors of the buildings and the whole was crowned by golden reflections of the sun on water. This vision was an incredible blend of the genius of humans and the power of nature. Simply majestic... </p><p>"Not bad huh? It's called Skyscraper Ridge." </p><p>Asher left their contemplation to see that Kipo was sitting in front of the sea with her eternal smile. She seemed to take pride in the effect that the sight had had on her friend. Asher settled down next to her and smiled back. </p><p>"It's really amazing."</p><p>The enthusiasm of the two friends seemed to be transmitted to Pierre as he suddenly leapt out of the building to land on top of another. He then started to jump from one skyscraper to another, too happy to explore his new playground. The sight drew a smile from the teenagers. </p><p>They stayed like that for a long time. Neither wanted to end this moment. Yet when the dawn began to color the sky, Asher felt a surge of courage come over them. So they discreetly moved their hand until it was placed on Kipo's. The girl turned to them in surprise before smiling at them with fiery cheeks. Then, without Asher having had time to prepare their heart, Kipo leaned to them and placed a small kiss on their cheek before returning her gaze to the sea, still bright red. </p><p>No words were exchanged, but they both knew something had just changed for the better. They also knew that Pierre would now be entitled to a lot of walks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>